The Character Games
by AthenaPrincess47
Summary: All of your favorite characters from all of your favorite book have come together and are part of the Hunger Games! This 'ot to be interesting... Wizards, Gods, Mortals, Demigods, Adventurers... You're sure to love it! Please Read and Review!
1. Character List

What if all of the most amazing characters in everything (movies, books, legends, etc) came together and we tributes in the Hunger Games? Exactly! It'd be chaotic, and CRAZY! But isn't chaos and craziness what makes a good story? Yes, oh yes! Mwah ha ha ha ha!  
>Check out the tributes list:<p>

**District 1: Luxury Goods  
><strong>Boy: Chip Winston- The Missing  
>Girl: Sadie Kane- The Kane Chronicles<p>

**District 2: Stone Quarries and Peacekeepers  
><strong>Boy: Dan Cahill- 39 Clues  
>Girl: Clarisse La Rue- Percy Jackson and the Olympians<p>

**District 3: Technology/Electronics  
><strong>Boy: Leo Valdez- The Heroes of Olympus  
>Girl: Violet Baudelaire- Series of Unfortunate Events<p>

**District 4: Fishing  
><strong>Boy: Percy Jackson- Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
>Girl: Karana- Island of the Blue Dolphins<p>

**District 5: Breeding/ DNA Splicing  
><strong>Boy: Seth Sorenson- FableHaven  
>Girl: Alice- Alice and Wonderland<p>

**District 6: Medicine  
><strong>Boy: Apollo- Greek God of the Sun and Music  
>Girl: Meggie- Inkheart<p>

**District 7: Lumber  
><strong>Boy: Jacob Black- Twilight  
>Girl: Joanna Mason- Hunger Games<p>

**District 8: Fabric  
><strong>Boy: Charlie St. Cloud- Charlie St. Cloud **  
><strong>Girl: Aphrodite- Greek Goddess of Love and Beauty

**District 9: Hunting/Food Processing  
><strong>Boy:Robin Hood- Robin Hood  
>Girl: Susan Pevensie- The Chronicles of Narnia<p>

**District 10: Livestock  
><strong>Boy: Klaus Baudelaire- Series of Unfortunate Events  
>Girl: May Bird- May Bird<p>

**District 11: Agriculture  
><strong>Boy: Osiris- Egyptian God of Agriculture and the Dead  
>Girl: Bella Swan- Twilight<p>

**District 12: Stone Mining  
><strong>Boy: Anubis- Egyptian God of Funerals  
>Girl: Hermione Granger- Harry Potter<p>

Now, reader, forget about these characters' stories. Keep them in mind and them only! Forget that Hermione was Harry Potter's friend, and remember she was a smart witch. Forget that Bella was with Edward, remember she's strange and breakable. Joanna has never been in the Games before. Susan doesn't change, fortunately. I'm sorry if this upsets you! If you find a different character that you think is a better idea for a district, tell me. Please, I could use all the help I could get!

Also review if you think my idea is totally awesome!


	2. Character Descriptions!

**Here is all the descriptions of the tributes. FYI, I am going to skip the Reaping, and go strait to the Games. If there are any complaints, please comment and tell me so!  
>*= people who have a good chance at winning (a lot of people do!)<strong>

***District 1***

Chip Winston was always a curious boy. He liked to play basketball, and be with his friends. He supposedly had fine black hair, and was (just goin' by the book here) good looking. Chip was from the past... He was born a long time ago, and then came to the future (which for us is the present) as a baby. Chip Winston was from 1483, and at that time he was the King of the England. He was supposed to be King Edward V. And in 1483 (when he was about 12 years old) he and his little brother disappeared completely. Go ahead, Google "King Edward V", it'll come up with stuff.

Sadie Kane was full of attitude. Sadie always did have a special... touch to her. Sometimes, she was rude, other times she was sappy. She had caramel-colored hair, that was long and soft. She had bright blue eyes, that always sparkled when she was happy. Sadie was a magician- like, she had magical powers. She was possessed by Isis, so she was very very powerful. Sadie was good at magic, too. So you can imagine how much this helped in the games.

**District 2**

Dan Cahill was a goof. He loved collecting things, and Dan seemed to annoy people a lot. He had dark blonde hair, a light complexion, and green eyes. Dan was a math wiz, and solved problem easily. Dan often pretended to be a ninja, and when he turned 14 (just a few months ago) he decided that he'd learn kung fu. He was smart, and that is all that is special about him. Dan didn't really like killing people, though, even though he definitely could.

*****Clarisse La Rue was very tough and was full of anger. She liked hurting people, a lot. Clarisse had brown hair and brown eyes, and much of her body was muscle. She was very tall, too. Clarisse was a daughter of Ares, and she possessed all of her father's war powers and rudeness. Clarisse is a favorite for the Games, considering she is strong and trained.

**District 3**

*****Leo Valdez has ADHD. He is hyperactive, and skillful with tools. Leo was always full of cheer. He had black, curly hair. He had brown eyes that we happy. Personally, I think his face looks a little elfish. He was of average height, 5'6". Mr. Valdez was a son of Hephaestus, and he had an amazing ability to build things (especially weapons/such). He had the ability to shoot fire out of his hands, and touch fire. Leo could be useful for the Games, as he could build weapons for his allies. And the fire thing? AWESOME!

Violet Baudelaire was wise and a problem solver. Violet was good at making things out of random thing she found. She was great at figuring things out, and finding hidden things. She had black hair and brown eyes, like her partner Leo. When she was inventing things, she put her hair up in her ribbon. She loved to invent things that made certain jobs easier. She could be okay in the Games, but no one sees her as anything special.

***District 4* **

Percy Jackson was a seaweed brain. He had ADHD and dyslexia, so he wasn't to smart. Percy liked to swim, I suppose. He had jet black hair like the night sky. His eyes were green, like the sea. Percy was tall (5'11"). Percy was a son of Poseidon, and very powerful. He had power over water, which was awesome. He was awfully good with a sword and water, those are his two main weapons. Percy was a total goof when it came to important things and girls. He's not someone to take lightly!

Karana was brave and a loner. What is there to say? She grew up on an island all on her own, and she had to take care of herself. Her physical description, I literally cannot say. If you've read this book, can you please do this part for me? I'm sorry I really don't know how to do this, as I've never read this book. So sorry, but I need your help! Thank you so much!

**District 5 **

*****Seth Sorenson had a bad habit to break rules. He was outgoing, risky, curious, and adventurous. Seth has, if it's possible, too much courage. He is a shadow-charmer, so to speak. It's a type of magical power, I guess. This gives him the power to see shadow people, speak languages of dark, has no magical fear, and can shade walk. I don't know what some of these things are, but by the way they sound, Seth is powerful! Seth seems to have a good chance in the Games, I guess!

Alice is imaginative. She has an wide imagination, and she loves showing off her knowledge. Alice is usually polite, but sometimes she had slips of her tongue. She was seen as a small girl (of course, she has to grow up a bit to be in the games) with long blonde hair and light blue eyes. Alice just seems like such an interesting character, that I just HAD to include her in my story. She doesn't have any powers, so I'm afraid she may die quickly.

***District 6***

Apollo is next. Apollo is the Greek God of Music, Healing, Poetry, he is associated with the sun, and many other things. Apollo (going off of the Percy Jackson series) was awesome, funny, and quite sarcastic. I'm guessing his appearance/making up my own: Apollo had long (for a boy) golden hair and light brown eyes. In this story, it is highly impossible for him to be immortal, but he is still a god. However, he does not have all of his magical abilities, any other way would be unfair. He has powers over music, healing, poetry, the sun, and a few other things.

Meggie Folchart loves to read books. She is curious, and is set on knowing the truth. She is a very brave girl but can sometimes be rather obstinate. Meggie generally wears casual clothing, described as jeans, sweaters and occasionally dresses. She is very laid-back. Meggie is described as a tall and slim girl with bright, smooth blonde hair and blue eyes. Meggie has the power to read characters/things out of books. I don't know about you, but I hope that for Meggie's sake, there are books at the Cornucopia. **A/N: There will be. Just thought I'd let you know :D**

***District 7***

What to say about Jacob Black? He is protective, loyal, and fierce. He is loving, to say the least. Jacob is typically described by a teenage girl as HOT. I would have to somewhat agree. Jacob is tall, he has short black hair, and he has dark brown eyes. His skin is a very fine, russet. He is very muscly, and he has abs. Jacob is a shape-shifter, and can turn into a wolf. He has delayed aging, so he is unfortunately eligible for the Games for a really long time. Jake has super-human regeneration, senses, endurance, durability, and strength. I'd put your bets on Jacob Black, as there is a good chance of him winning!

Joanna Mason has spunk. Joanna can be snarky, mean, and deceptive. Joanna is sly and perceptive. She understands the greater good of the districts, and is willing to give her life up for freedom. She has a wicked ability to murder. Joanna has wide-set brown eyes and short brown hair. She can really be a complainer, when she wants to. Joanna is somewhat of a loner, and is careful about who she trusts. Remember, this is her first time in the Hunger Games.

**District 8**

Charlie St. Cloud was caring. He was determined and loving toward his family/friends. The physical description of Charlie is uncertain. Charlie has the power to see ghosts, but that may not help him in the Hunger Games. But one thing that will help Charlie: Charlie St. Cloud knows about 2nd chances and meaning. **A/N: Sorry this was short, it was hard to make it long when I couldn't find a physical description. **

Aphrodite was the Greek Goddess of Love and Beauty. She was lovey-dovey, as young people may call her. Her appearance is told many different ways, but all come to the point that she is stunningly beautiful. But I am choosing my own description: Aphrodite had beautifully curly dirty-blonde hair and stunning green eyes. She was tall, and looked good in any dress. Aphrodite (like Apollo) is not immortal and (again, like Apollo) she only has power over her two aspects; love and beauty.

**District 9**

Robin Hood was a kind thief. He did not hurt a woman, he did not hurt a man who was with a woman, and he demanded loyalty, honesty, and courage from all men. Robin Hood stole from the rich and gave to the poor. He could be considered a "career" since he has had plenty of practice with archery (then again, that is his district). I quote someone now "he was a good guy". That is true, but we may find that there was a little more to Robin Hood than what met the eye.

*****Susan Pevensie was smart. Susan was smart, sensible, and cunning. We can not forget that she was also quite logical. I found from the most recent Narnia movie that Susan was really quite beautiful. She had long, long black hair and brown eyes. She was said to be just over average height. Susan was quite good with her bow and arrow. She always wanted to be around people, so you should count on her being in an alliance.

**District 10 **

*****Klaus Baudelaire was full of facts. He read a lot, and remember most of what he read. Klaus was known to be quite logical and protective. He has experience with running away from people who want to kill you, so I suppose that will be one skill he will have. Klaus was described as having brown hair and eyes, glasses, and fair caucasian skin. Klaus extreme knowledge may help him while he survives. He will know doubt know about plants, building fire, finding water, and more. Klaus could make a very good ally.

May Bird was always a shy girl. One day, she got a little curious and fell into the world of ghosts. There she went on an extraordinary adventure. **A/N: Those of you who have not read her tale should, as it is very good. **She knows how to use knives, though I don't think she could ever find the will to kill someone. May Bird is an iffy, and I don't know how she will turn out.

***District 11***

Osiris was the Egyptian God of the Dead and Agriculture. Osiris was said to be kind, I guess. He obviously had to be outstanding at judging people, as whenever someone died, he would have to judge where they went. He was stuck in the 7th House in the Duot for all eternity (for those of you who don't know what that means, you're a loser). He is (again!) not immortal. But he (again!) has power over agriculture and the dead. Which is awesome, and will probably help him A LOT.

Bella Swan always was clumsy and fragile, until she became a vampire. You heard me, this vampire Bella! So she has super speed and strength. Bella is (get ready, this is a long description!) very fair-skinned, with long, straight, dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her face is heart-shaped—a wide forehead with a widow's peak, large, wide-spaced eyes, prominent cheekbones, and then a thin nose and a narrow jaw with a pointed chin. Her lips are a little out of proportion, a bit too full for her jaw line. Her eyebrows are darker than her hair and more straight than they are arched. She has stubby fingernails because she has a nervous habit of biting them.  
>Obviously, she'll already be great at catching her food, and there is a good chance she will win many fights. AGAIN, she is not immortal. How about from here on, we just assume everyone who should be immortal is not immortal? Anyway, Bella has very good chances. As she is strong, fast, and she probably won't be too bad with the guys either (she doesn't have Edward anymore!).<p>

***District 12***

Anubis was the sweet Egyptian God of the Dead and Funerals. Anubis was young, strong (physically), and smart. In my story, he will be as Sadie sees him. Anubis had perfect, curly black hair and warm chocolatey brown eyes. His eyes seemed to melt you when he looked at you. He had a very nice build, very muscular in a way that didn't make him look big. He was just over average height, and appeared to be about 15 years old. Anubis has power over death which is pretty helpful. Remember what we said about immortality?

Hermione Granger was a brainiac! Granger showed outstanding loyalty to her friends and bravery while growing up. Hermione was (in her younger years) a know-it-all, but later her knowledge proved to be downright helpful. She had light brown, curly hair and light brown eyes. She also had light skin. Hermione Granger was a wizard, which would prove to be extremely helpful in the Games. She knew many spells, all of which would help her. Hermione is going to be very good in the Games, though her kindness may act against her.

**Hope you enjoyed it! It took a lot of research and typing to write the whole chapter. If you notice something I did wrong, please tell me as I want this story to be the best it can be! Subscribe! The button is right down there. Or you can review, that would be nice, too!**


	3. Cornucopia

All 24 tributes stood in their circles... staring at the golden Cornucopia that was filled with weapons and items and bags. Their eyes feasted over it all, thinking of possibilities. Then they looked at each other. A few of them new the Cornucopia was their death place, and others new this was their chance at victory.

Chip stood in his circle. If he could just get a sword, dagger even, he'd be amazing. He had his medieval mojo, and that was going to help him. Chip was nervous to death, but he was a King. And King's fight wars all the time.

Sadie Kane stood with a smirk on her face. She didn't even have run to the Cornucopia. Who was going to go for the stick at the bottom of the Cornucopia or the decorative staff. Or the piece of wax? No one knew she was a magician, and this was going to be her big surprise. Sadie could win, she new she could. With magic on her side, what could go wrong? A lot could go wrong, actually. But if it went right, that was an instant victory. "Yes!" Sadie whispered to herself. She could do this.

Dan stood, ready to die. He wanted to die quickly, and he would. Weapons? Forget it, he didn't know a thing about them. Give him a problem, he'll solve it. But if you give him a knife... Things end up bloodily. _Bye, cruel, cruel world! _Danny thought. He didn't have to get Reaped. But he did, and that, he could never change.

Clarisse was ready. Any weapon she could take, and she would be good! Her father was the god of War, for crying out loud! Didn't that count for ANYTHING in the Hunger Games? But maybe Clarisse was a little too sure of herself. She didn't know the other contestants had powers, no one kenw about each other. Clarisse was wrong, but right at the same time.

Leo was LUCKY. He didn't need a weapon, he had his hands. Leo was going to get a pack, and shoot people with fire on the way. He's a boy with ADHD, what better plan is there?

Violet stood there, knowing she wouldn't make it. It's a sad thing, too, because she was such a smart girl. Maybe if she ran...

Percy stood in his circle, getting impatient. He needed one of those swords. Water would simply not be enough this time. For healing, duh. But now, he needed a weapon big time! _Think about the sword! _Percy thought. His leg began to twitch and his fingers tapped against his leg. Percy looked at Leo and Clarisse, and somehow felt a connection. They all nodded at each other- allies.

Karana could run. That would probably be her best choice. She could survive, keep well hidden in the process. She knew how to build a fire and shelter, knew how to make a fire... She was a nature chick. Karana knew the Cornucopia was dangerous, but she felt pulled into its gold and its reflection. It must be some kind of trick, she finally decided.

Apollo stood, shaking his head, thinking he was so awesome. Bow and arrow, he was SO getting that. He'd be able to kill everyone in his path. Good thing, in the Hunger Games. He looks over at all the girls, trying to see if there were any good looking girls. The girl from District 11, Bella was hot. New ally. _Focus, dude. You NEED that bow and arrow!_

Meggie looked at the pile curiously. And then she noticed something rather exciting, for her- there were books in the pile. No one would go over to the books, they'd think they were un-needed. But they were, because whatever it's content was, when Meggie read it aloud, what she read leapt into the really real world. Awesome!

Jacob stood in the sunshine, looking totally hot. He glared over at the girl, the vampire. She was pretty and all, but she was just another leech. Did he really need to get something from the Cornucopia? Team up with the leech, get food. Kill the leech, job done. Great, now he had a game plan. He looked around and smirked, seeing all the girls staring at him.

Joanna stood staring at her hot partner. "Jacob!" she screamed. He looked at her and smiled. "Alliances, right?" He nodded. She looked around at her opponents. Joanna could think of all the rude things about them: The district 1 boy looked too... odd, and the girl looked full of sass, which wasn't a bad thing but she looked prissy. District 2 boy looked small and weak, the girl looked pouty. District 3 boy looked small and defenseless (you know, except for the fire coming out of his hands), and the girl... you HAD to be kidding! District 4 boy looked clueless, and the girl looked like an indian. The District 5 boy was young, and the girl was even worse! 6 boy was hot, but full of himself and the girl was normal enough. The tributes from 8 were hot, and worthless weaklings. The 9 crew looked average, but that wouldn't settle in the games. 10 was a joke, kids that had no talent what-so-ever. Now the girl from 11 looked frightening and strong... but she looked girly. And her partner looked like a goth farmer. District 12 was hot and you know, pretty... worthless. Too many worthless people. They were dead.

Charlie stood. _I'm never going to get a THIRD chance. I'm going to die... again. _

Aphrodite stood. So many hot guys. Cool.

Robin Hood looked around. Bow and arrow. That would be nice. Bravery would be awesome right now, but he seemed to have left it at the hotel. Scary, this all was. This was going to suck.

Susan had a chance of winning, if she could get a hand on a bow and a few arrows. But she didn't know, or even suspect, that these people were special. Susan was reasonable and realistic, even AFTER Narnia. She had to believe in herself, otherwise, there was no way of surviving this!

Klaus recalled everything he ever knew. Surviving and running, he was good at that. But running away from these people who OBVIOUSLY had secrets, he wasn't too sure about. He looked around at all the tributes and remembered what his mentor had said, "Everyone has a secret this year. No one is to be underestimated, because they are all in there for a reason." Klaus was going to run, high speed, away from that death trap.

May Bird had seen death. She'd been to the Ever After, and seen the dead. But this, she wasn't too sure about. The situation was much different, and there were way more people trying to kill you in this place! May thought that if she could only run back to the Ever After, all would be well. All WOULD be well, of course, but she couldn't.

Osiris looked around at everyone. Knowing their every thought and looking deep into their soul. With some of them, he felt remorseful to kill. But it must be so. He had all the powers to, of course. He could grow anything with a snap of his fingers, and much more. So he looked around and tried to find his first target. And he saw her; the District 10 girl.

Bella Swan stood, ready to run. As soon as that gun shot, she would bolt (literally). She could easily pick up a few things, and still have time to run away. Bella may have been shy, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to go "BA-BAM" and win. _Kill, kill, kill. _The word ran through her mind a million times. She put her tongue against her fangs to check for sharpness, and they were good. She wondered if the fact that she was vegetarian counted at times like this. She saw Jacob eyeing her and smiled. He mouthed one word: _Partners. _Bella nodded and took running position.

Anubis looked around, searching for a good partner. He looked at the District 1 girl, and sensed Egyptian magic. _Magician! _He looked at the Cornucopia. He didn't have any super-speed skills... But he could evaporate, and then reappear anywhere... So he was sure to get to the Cornucopia first. But Sadie Kane, yeah, MAGICIAN! ALLY!

Hermione looked at the Cornucopia. She saw two wands in the pile, though. That meant there were two wizards. Should she take the wand for herself? It wasn't like any wand she'd ever seen before, and it didn't even look much like a wand... A different land's wand, then? She decided to leave the wand for it's owner to get it. She had spells, ya.

All of the tributes waited for the gun to shoot. And when it did, a lot happened at once. A boy turned into a wolf and went barreling away. A girl ran so fast, you could barely see her. She appeared, almost, next to the Cornucopia and grabbed a knife, then she ran after the wolf. A boy with fire coming out of his hands threw it at people, and ran to get a sword. A tough-looking girl ran and got a spear. A girl with a snarky look ran and got a dagger. On dude even disappeared completely, before reappearing right next to the Cornucopia. Things went on like this, until all but two girls stood in their circles.

Hermione noticed that the other wand was still there, and realized the girl from District 1 was a wizard as well. "Wizard?" Hermione asked. The girl spoke, and she had an English accent, "No. Magician. You ARE a wizard, then? Well, I suppose us magic-makers 'ot to stick together..." They each grabbed their magical supplies. "Allies," they said together.

**Here is a list of people in alliance (or will be):**

Joanna, Jacob, and Bella  
>Hermione, Sadie, Anubis, and Osiris<br>Clarisse, Percy  
>Apollo, Aphrodite<br>Chip, Karana  
>Leo, Meggie<br>Susan, Klaus

**That means... here's who's dead:**

Violet Baudelaire  
>Dan Cahill<br>Charlie St. Cloud  
>Robin Hood<br>May Bird


	4. Fight!

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while!**

**Group 1: Bella, Jacob, and Joanna**

Bella Swan ran to her ally, Jacob Black. She inhaled through her nose and began gagging. "What?" Jacob asked her offensively. "I'm sorry, but you smell like a dog!" Bella exclaimed. He snorted, "I wouldn't talk. You don't smell too divine either." Bella smiled and showed her fangs. Jacob stepped back once and smiled, "So you're a bloodsucker? KNEW IT! I'm a werewolf."

"KNEW IT," Bella mimicked. Joanna was still running towards them. "She's slow," Jacob and Bella retorted together. The looked at each other wide eyes and then began laughing loudly. Jacob looked at her in the eyes and smiled. She really was beautiful, as was her personality. Maybe... NO. Suddenly Joanna appeared and wasn't too happy. "Who's she?" she snapped at Jacob. "Oh, Jake. She smells... delicious. But, allies are allies and are not to be eaten," Bella said smoothly.

Joanna looked at her horrified, "EXCUSE me?" Bella smiled again to reveal her fangs, "Vampire. Jacob's a werewolf." Joanna's eyes got wide and she began to stumble backward. "M-monsters!" she stammered. Bella ran forward as quickly as possible (she was very much enjoying scaring this poor girl) and grabbed Joanna's arm lightly, "Chill out, human. We will not harm you... I guess you have our word. My word is only temporary, considering you do smell rather... yummy," Bella said.

Jacob looked at her with a smirk, "Come on lovely one. I don't want you to eat my District partner, so let's go get some food. Joanna, I want to you go and find water and a shelter. We will both give all of our weapons and what we collected at the Cornucopia to you. We can smell you, and our hearing is superb. You have seen how fast the bloodsucker is, she will be at your side immediately so scream if you're in trouble. We'll be back with food."

**Group Two: Hermione, Sadie, Osiris, and Anubis**

Hermione and Sadie were getting along rather well, discussing the different types of magic they did. "So Egyptian Gods are really real?" Hermione exclaimed. Anubis snorted, "I sure hope so. Otherwise I'm a retched mortal." Hermione stopped her tracts and looked from Anubis to Osiris in shock, "Oh my GOD. You too are gods aren't you?" The two men nodded.

Hermione gulped and pulled out her wand. "Need water?" she asked smugly. Sadie shrugged, "Yes! I'm bloody THIRSTY. But what are you doing to do about that?" Hermione raised her wand and muttered something under her breath, clearly not wanting the others to hear her. Water shot out of her wand. Sadie stood under it and drank from it like it was a hose. Anubis and Osiris followed her lead in taking drinks. "Food?" Osiris said hopefully.

Hermione shook her head, "Sorry. But there is a killing curse. Only someone that is bloody fast would be able to dodge it. Like that vampire from District 11. I saw her checking her fangs." Osiris looked at her, clearly regretting not being in alliance with his partner.

"We need to find camp," Sadie said breaking the long silence. They all shook their head in agreement.

**Group Three: Clarisse and Percy **

"So, punk, you're a demigod?" Clarisee questioned. Percy glared at her, "Yeah, I am. Son of Poseidon. You're a daughter of Ares, right?" _Son of Poseidon? _Clarisse began to get frightened. Keep him away from water... She didn't know if there was a way to keep his power off and away from her.

"Yeah, I'm a daughter of Ares. Look, I know we will NOT get along, so stop trying to be nice. 'Cuz I'm not gonna try," she told him firmly. "Fine. I hope you're not as big of a meat-head as your father," Percy mocked. Clarisse did not plan to kill her extremely powerful partner yet, so she dropped her weapon and tackled him. "YOU IDIOT," she screeched. Percy did not believe in hurting girls when they did not have a weapon to protect them. So wrestling one was completely out of the question.

He gather all his strength and pushed her off of him. Clarisse went flying to the side. "You little-" she began. But he didn't want to here it. "Clarisse, stop it. Did you recognize the fact that there were two greek gods out there? And Apollo got a bow and arrow?"

Clarisse looked above his head in fright and staggered backwards. "Oh yes, little demigod, run!" Apollo shouted. "Apollo has a bow and arrow. Son of Poseidon, you're coming with us." Aphrodite picked Percy up by the back of his shirt, "This one will be useful. He is strong. I dare say we keep him alive a while. Lord Poseidon will not be happy if we kill him."

Apollo shrugged, "Doesn't matter to me. But this twirp is ours."

**Group Four: Apollo and Aphrodite (newly Percy) **

Apollo god of the sun, Aphrodite goddess of love, and Percy Jackson son of Poseidon all walked together through the woods. Something ran in their path, and it was fast. A girl stopped in front of them. Aphrodite recognized her as Bella from District 11. She had noticed her because she was strikingly beautiful.

"Yum. You brought me a snack. A little young, but I guess he'll do."

Aphrodite looked at her confused. _Vampire! _she thought. "Sure, if you like salty snacks," Apollo joked. "Whatever. Keep him. All go find his little partner..." And she sped away. "No! We have to save Clarisse!" Percy shouted. "Sure, it's you or her!" Aphrodite mumbled. But a cannon shot. Bella came back with her teeth bloody.

"She was rather... tasty. I've had better. I'll be sure to find this young man when I was something a little salty," Bella laughed. All of the sudden a girl screamed. "God damn it, Joanna!" Bella yelled and she ran off to her partner.

**Group Five: Chip and Karana **

"We must find food and water!" Karana insisted. Chip looked at her, "You do that. I'm going to go hunt tributes." He held up his blade in the sunlight. "NO. You are helping or this alliance is over. And we both know you could not survive without me," Karana threatened.

It was true. Though Chip was a young and quite missing King, he knew he had no skills in surviving the way Karana lived daily. "Fine. You're such a buzz kill, though, Kay." Karana glared at him, "Don't CALL ME THAT!" Her voice was so loud that a flock of birds began to fly away. When one squawked, Karana saw small, razor-sharp teeth. She screeched, "Ch-CHIP. They're not normal birds! They're going to EAT US!" And she began running. Chip did not understand and the birds dived for him.

He tried to fight them off. And it was pretty successful. There was blood all over the ground and on his sword. "Karana, it's safe to come back!" Chip called out. Slowly, Karana began to walk towards him. "Thank you, my Prince," she said sarcastically. _Awesome, _Chip thought. _I saved her life and she is doing this. _

"Whatever," Chip said sharply. Karana saw the anger in him. Dolphins typically don't have anger, so she didn't quite know what to do. "I'm sorry. I should respect you more. You are a King after all." Chip softened up and smiled.

They each heard and ear-piercing scream that seemed to not come from all that far away. Not near them, of course. But not fath enough away to be considered in the distance. "Run?" Karana advised. They looked at each other and began sprinting away.

**Group Six: Leo and Meggie**

"I have many books!" Meggie cheered. Leo looked at her confused, "What good will a load of book do you? You might a well have grabbed something a little more useful." Something about the way he said it was soft and smooth, and didn't make you feel scolded at all. "No, you really don't get it! I can read aloud, and whatever I read comes out of the book! I could force dragons upon all those who approach us!" Okay, Leo was impressed.

"I can shoot fire out of my hands," Leo bragged. Meggie smiled, "I know, I saw. It was very impressive." Leo was about 3-4 years older than Meggie, and felt it his duty to protect this small child. "I think we should find water, and possibly make a shelter. Though I could read the castle out of this book..." Meggie suggested thoughtfully. "OR," Leo said, "Is there an underground layer in one of those books that you can read out. That's probably be best."

She could not believe she didn't think of that! "Actually, yes! And I'm sure there is a feast in one of these!" Leo was getting quite excited about his partners talent. "I'll light a fire, " Leo said tiredly.

Meggie began reading from whichever book had the underground layer in it. She read out a few blankets, and a feast. "I can't believe the Capitol would allow you to make such fools of them!" Leo whispered. Meggie nodded in agreement. Something was very off about how easy they were getting by. Had they expected her to run from the Cornucopia and never look back? Maybe.

**Group Seven: Susan and Klaus **

Klaus sat an a rock green and fuzzy from moss crying. "She's dead! She can't be dead- my sister cannot be DEAD!" he yelled. Susan didn't get what was happening. Klaus had been crying since the Cornucopia. "Klaus, speak. Who and you CAN'T have a sister in the Games." Klaus looked up at her. His glasses were wet with tears.

"It's Susan, the District 9 girl. I don't know how I know she's my sister, I just know. When I looked at her, I almost... recognized... her! Then I looked closer and saw that she looked a lot like me. I just feel it. I know. I don't expect you to understand, or even believe me, Susan. But I know it's true."

Susan looked at him with sympathy. He was much younger than her; a mere child at that. He should not have to go through this, loosing a sister. And Susan did understand. Sometimes, you just knew. That was a feeling much respected in Narnia, and was to be followed. "Klaus, I do understand, I believe you. I know how it feels to just know. Klaus, I'm so sorry about your sister," Susan gushed.

Klaus looked at her surprised. He ran up and hugged her. She looked down at his head thinking this was extremely weird, but she didn't care. Susan rapped her arms around his head and pulled him close. "Klaus, I'm gonna try and get you through this," Susan vowed.

All of the sudden a little silver parachute followed down to the sky to them. And entire feast! JACKPOT!

* * *

><p><strong>RUN-IN<strong>

Sped toward the scream as fast as she could. Joanna was up in a tree, and Chip from District 1? was trying to kill her with his sword. "Back off the girl, or you, get drained of blood. My fangs can do that, Kingy," Bella warned. Soon Jake came barreling up as a wolf. He growled at Chip and his ally Karana. "Look, vampy and you mutt," Chip began. Bella and Jacob growled at him, and Bella stepped in for the kill.

"Chip!" Karana scolded. "That's not a very polite way to treat a beautiful vampire and hot werewolf that are both very willing to KILL you!" Bella took a step back and looked at the girl surprised. In this moment, Chip stepped forward and slashed the sword. It left a gash in Bella's arm. The smell of her own blood made her hungry/thirsty.

"You're blood will pay for mine that has been lost."

Karana stepped in front of her partner for a moment. "Look, Miss Swan. I think it's pretty obvious that my partner is quite dead. Do you have an idea of what group may need me?" Karana asked. Jacob stepped in front of Bella, only meant for protection. "Oh, um... Leo and Meggie. They are quite an interesting and powerful group, and your ability to survive may serve them well. And it's fine and dandy because they are almost here. In fact they're eavesdropping on our conversation now."

Karana was enjoying being on the vampires good side. Leo stepped out from behind a tree, "Sure we could use her. Right now we're to fight. There seems to be no one easy to fight though, unfortunately." Karana ran over to her knew allies. "Take care of her well. And Karana, dear? I promise, I will not harm you unless it is just you and me left," Bella promised.

Joanna watched as all this happened. Wasn't Chip supposed to be getting killed right now? She really wanted to watch Bella drain him of blood. Karana, Leo, and Meggie ran off into the forrest, no longer seeking a fight. Bella turned towards Joanna and winked. She turned on Chip and attacked. She dug her fangs into his neck. Chip screamed in pain. Soon he grew rather quiet, and Bella raised her head. A cannon boomed. "Vampire tribute rule number one: A person cannot live once you have drained them of blood.

As Leo walked through the woods, they ran into Klaus and Susan. Everyone froze for a moment. Susan grabbed Klaus's hand and pulled him behind a tree. She stated the word "RUN" and they began to run away. Leo shot fire at them and skidded across Klaus's arm. He screamed. That was hot fire, and it STUNG! Susan gasped, but made sure both of them kept running.

The wounded got there wounds treated by their partners: **Bella and Klaus **

The dead are taken away: **Clarisse and Chip**

Until next time, may the odds be ever in your favour!  
>P.S Did I make up a long wait with a long length! Comment on what you thought about it, because I want to hear YOUR feedback!<p> 


End file.
